


Peter parker has a panic attack on camera

by TessPickett



Series: Peter Parker's Tiktok account [1]
Category: Homecoming (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Social Media, TikTok, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessPickett/pseuds/TessPickett
Summary: Peter was talking about bad times in his life and ends up having a panic attack
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker's Tiktok account [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im changing peter's life a little bit to go with the story sooo ya

The video started with peter sitting infront of the camera with mj 

"Today I will be telling you guys about some important and tragic times in my life because I want you guys to the hate comment affect me alot"

"So im gonna start with my uncle my uncle ben died when I was 14,he was shot after a fight we had because he caught me doing weed and my uncle freaked out"

He takes a deep breath and mj grabs his hand 

"He ran out to go after me and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time,apparently we both were,I heard a gun shot go off,i went to the allyway and seen my uncle ben laying on the ground"

Tears ran down peter's face as did mj's

"I ran to him and told him i wss sorry because it was and it was my fault i ran out,if I would have stayed in the house he would have been alive"

Peter's breath start fast and uneven,he falls from the chair and mj catches him 

"Peter you need to breath"exclaimed mj   
"I can't "whimpered peter 

They don't end up finishing and someone turns off the camera.


	2. Suggestions

Comment on this chapter what you want to see

**Author's Note:**

> That was bad but its fine comment some suggestions


End file.
